


Jason's Wedding

by Persiflage



Category: Holby City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bernie Wolfe Lives, Bernie Wolfe: World's Okay-est Lesbian, Canon Schmanon, Cheerfully Ignoring Any and All Canon as the Lord Intended, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, POV Second Person, Post-Canon Fix-It, Serena Campbell: Bisexual Extraordinaire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29773545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: Fleur Fanshawe is kindly driving Bernie Wolfe and Serena Campbell back home from Jason and Greta's wedding.
Relationships: Serena Campbell/Bernie Wolfe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Jason's Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sevtacular](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevtacular/gifts).



> I found an [OTP Prompt Generator](https://href.li/?https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/) and snagged some of the prompts to write. Sev chose this one for me to write for her.

Fleur Fanshawe tuts softly when she glances into the rear view mirror and sees that her two colleagues and friends have fallen asleep on the backseat of her car. Moreover, they’ve fallen asleep so that Serena’s head is propped on Bernie’s shoulder, and Bernie’s head is propped against the top of Serena’s head. It is quite sickeningly sweet of them, she decides. However, given the significance of the day and how damned hard the pair of them have been working lately, she decides that she will forgive them for this romantic nonsense. 

She shakes her head, her attention back on the road again as she drives the pair of them across Holby from Albie’s, where Jason and his new wife, Greta, are still celebrating their wedding, to Serena’s leafy detached where Campbell and the Werewolfe are living together now that Bernie Wolfe has finally come to her senses and come home to the woman whom she knows the former Major considers to be ‘the one’, the love of her life. Unfortunately for Fleur she knows that the feeling is entirely mutual and Serena Campbell, despite a wobble or two, considers Berenice Wolfe to be ‘the one’, the love of her life. 

Fleur glances back again at the bridal bouquet which Greta had tossed, and Serena had caught, and which lies across their laps, and wonders how long it will be before the two women on her backseat decide that they’re going to tie the knot again. She knows that Serena has considered marrying Bernie because they had discussed it a few weeks ago, before Bernie surprised Serena by returning from Nairobi not only in time for Jason and Greta’s wedding but in time to prevent a potentially disastrous move on Serena’s part. Fleur had known that a certain blonde F1 on AAU had been sniffing around Serena, flirting with her, and even propositioning her while the pair had been at Albie’s celebrating Serena’s birthday, but she hadn’t believed that Serena would actually allow the younger woman to kiss her. She knows Serena had regretted it instantly and had been the recipient of her friend’s tearful confession of infidelity, as Serena had seen it. Fortunately for all parties concerned, Bernie had arrived the following day, wholly unannounced, and Serena had confessed a second time, to the Werewolfe herself. Fleur has no idea how that conversation went, except to assume that it went reasonably well since the pair of them are still very much together and the F1 has been banished to Darwin, where Jac Naylor is undoubtedly keeping her in line.

Fleur pulls up at the bottom of Serena’s drive, where both women’s cars are parked side by side, then leans back between the front seats to jostle Bernie’s arm, which happens to be the only part of either of them within reach.

“We’re here,” she says, though not too loudly, mindful of the fact that the pair of them had toasted Jason and Greta unstintingly.

Bernie opens her eyes and gives Fleur a rather baffled stare, then blinks. “Oh. Sorry ‘bout that Fleur,” she says, her voice surprisingly unslurred. She wraps her arm around Serena and eases her upright. “C’mon, love, we’re home.”

“Five more minutes.” 

Bernie chuckles, then lightly pinches Serena’s wrist between thumb and forefinger. That elicits a yelp, a swat on the arm, then a bleary glare, before Serena registers where they are.

“Thank god Jason doesn’t get married every day,” Serena says in a heartfelt tone.

Bernie chuckles again, unfastens their seatbelts, then shifts across the seat to the door, the bridal bouquet in her hand. “Come on, love,” she says, opening the back door of the car. “I expect Fleur has places to be and people to do.”

That elicits a loud cackle of laughter from Serena, even as Fleur says, “Oi!” 

She’s treated to two sceptical looks, eyebrows raised and lips pursed, before she snorts and says, “Maybe I have.”

“I saw the way you were all over that redhead from Keller,” Bernie pronounces with a broad smirk.

Fleur rolls her eyes. “Get on with you.”

Bernie chuckles, then offers Serena her arm as she finally clambers from the car. 

“See you next week,” Serena says and Fleur nods agreement. 

She watches as the two of them make their way up the drive, Bernie’s right arm wrapped around Serena’s torso, while she still carries the bridal bouquet in her left hand. Serena unlocks the door and they disappear inside; Fleur checks behind her, then reverses her car back down the drive before pulling out into the road. Then she grabs her mobile phone and sends a quick text message to the ‘certain redhead’ Bernie had mentioned. _On my way. FF_

 _I’m waiting. Zoe_ comes the response and Fleur grins, before heading back across town.


End file.
